Shout It From The Rooftops
by Paradox.bookjunkie
Summary: 'I love you, and I'm gonna shout it from the rooftops'. Drabble collection. One pairing for each house. Canon pairings.
1. Rain, Among Other Things

**Shout it From the Rooftops**

**Ch. 1: Rain, Among Other Things**

**Pairing: Astoria/Draco**

**Prompt(s): rain, leaf/leaves, bus station.**

**Written for the wonderful Lara1221, as a prize for the Mix it Up Comp.**

He walked unsteadily along the relatively empty pavement as the wind splattered fat, wet raindrops onto the back of his uncovered head.

The leaves swirled carelessly around his feet and he drew his scarf closer as to cover his neck from the unforgiving bite of the October wind.

He could see his destination over the high collar of his coat, and quickened his pace in anticipation of the warm air of the cozy little café.

It was a tiny building, tucked away in its own little corner. He loved it, and the coffee was to die for. He wasn't about to argue with that.

Pushing the door open, he smiling slightly into the warm air, carrying the smells of coffee and sweets, which greeted him as he wiped his shoes on the mat.

Still smiling, he began to unwrap the scarf from around his neck as he turned the corner heading towards the counter, suddenly crashing into something solid, hearing a gasp and feeling a hot, wet substance seep through his coat.

He looked down at himself. At his feet, lay an innocent paper cup. An innocently _empty_ paper cup.

He was covered in hot, scalding coffee that dripped from the bottom of his black trench coat onto the floor.

He watched silently as the paper cup rolled slowly to another pair of feet, clad in women's boots. He let his gaze wander upwards, finally meeting a rather alarmed blue gaze.

"I am _so_ sorry – I…" The woman bent down to retrieve her cup, a red blush staining her cheeks. "I will, um buy you another..?" She trailed off, lifting a shoulder helplessly.

He blinked. "Right, um –" he pointed at her, trying to regain his composure, feeling a blush that probably resembled hers creeping up his neck as he observed her appearance. She was a dark haired woman, with big, startling blue eyes and slight freckles across her nose. "You do that, I'm just going to go…clean up…" he gestured behind him and turned on his heel.

"Hello? Person?" he turned back to the woman, who was still holding the cup. "Bathroom's that way," she raised her eyebrows and pointed to his left, and he blushed even harder.

"Oh. Well – I…knew that." he muttered, pushing through the line.

…

He rested his head against the cool tile of the small bathroom. What the bloody _hell_?

He hadn't let a woman, a pretty face, get to him like that in, well, _year_s. What was happening to him? Good God.

He straightened out his gray knit sweater, thankful no coffee had gotten on it. Giving himself one more glance in the mirror, he pushed open the door, and headed towards the counter, thankful when he didn't bump into any more blue-eyed brunettes.

"Stranger," He jumped as he heard a voice behind him, and turned to look. "Hey!" she smirked. "You actually respond to that." He scowled at her, and turned forward again, desperately willing the early morning line to move faster so that he could get his coffee and go. "Oh, no, did I hurt the poor stranger's feelings?" he rolled his eyes and tuned her out, focusing on the fact that there were only three more people in line. "Straaaanger." She whined, drawing the word out annoyingly. "Straaaaaaaaaaaaanger! Straaa –"

"What?" he asked sharply.

"What's you're name?" she cocked her head, raising one of her eyebrows. Okay. He could play her game.

"Who wants to know?" he smirked.

"Oh, so he does have teeth!" She stuck out her hand. "Astoria. Astoria Greengrass." He placed his hand in hers.

"Draco Malfoy. Pleasure –" he stopped as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh, come on. Don't bore me with all the posh details. Let me buy your coffee." He had hardly any time to protest, before she had budged in front of him in line and handed the confused clerk her credit card.

…

He frowned at Astoria. "You know, I can buy my own coffee," they were sitting at a comfy window booth that had the blue and white striped curtains to reveal the sun that had come out from behind the miserable, grumpy clouds to greet the better half of the day.

"Oh, I know, but I was doing you something called a favor, darling," she drawled, smirking at him. Suddenly, she pulled out a pen from her pocket and grabbed his hand.

As he tried to pull back, she shot him a warning look. "Don't. I'm not an axe-murderer, you know." Sighing resignedly, he let her take his hand and scribble something across it, jerking as she hit ticklish spots he didn't know he had.

She got up as he regained ownership of his hand. "Well, Draco, I guess this is where we say goodbye," she touched her chest mockingly as she grabbed her purse. He looked down at her hand to see a telephone number.

"Hang on a second, what is this?" he shouted to her. She was just pulling the doors open, and she turned back to wink at him.

'_Call me_,' she mouthed, holding her thumb and pinkie up to her ear.

And with that, she was gone, leaving Draco to stare at his hand perplexedly, and to wonder at this strange woman, who had swept him so completely off his feet in only half an hour.


	2. Petal's Socks

**Shout it From the Rooftops**

**Ch. 2: Petal's Socks**

**Pairing: Harry/Ginny (Gryffindor)**

**Prompt(s): socks, lost, "Mummy!"**

**Written for the wonderful Lara1221, as a prize for the Mix it Up Comp.**

_*Prompts come from a list of many random prompts I made. I just grabbed the ones I thought I could make into a drabble._

"Mummy!"

Ginny let out a loud, exhausted sigh, slumping onto the washing machine. The cold metal felt good on her overheated skin, and for once she actually felt grateful for the fact that Harry insisted they keep Muggle devices around the house.

After taking several long, deep breaths, she straightened.

"Yes, Lily?" she called down the hallway.

"Mummy, I can't find my socks!"

"Your socks, Petal?" Ginny loved her daughter's nickname. It represented her perfectly. Fragile and pretty.

But…she had her moments.

"_Mummy_! Where are my _socks_?"

Like now.

"Coming, Lily! Just give me a moment!" She walked back to the kitchen, glaring at her husband from where he was hiding behind the front page of the Daily Prophet. As she watched, he felt around for his coffee cup, hand groping fruitlessly along the white table cloth. "And you, Harry Potter," she pushed the coffee cup into his open hand. His head popped over the white paper, hair askew and an innocent expresson on his face.

"Me?" he squeaked, seeing her expression.

"Yes, you, dear." She responded, exasperated. "I could use some help, if you wouldn't mind."

"Oh, yes," Harry responded, folding up the paper hurriedly and standing up, brushing bread crumbs off of his robes. "Of course. I'll go check on the boys."

"_Mummy_!"

Ginny sighed and made her way towards Lily's room.

…

She stepped into a war zone.

Or, she would have, if war zones consisted of pink and purple clothing slung across a small room, along with books, papers and ink bottles.

"Lily –"

"Mum, I need my socks!" A fiery headed child in the middle of the disaster whirled around to face her mother, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Hey, _hey_," Ginny soothed, pulling her daughter into an embrace as she sniffled. "It's going to be okay, dear. There's no need to cry, Petal," She pulled away and put her hands on both sides of her face, kissing her forehead. "You know, Lily, I bet you can't wait until you go to Hogwarts," Ginny stood with a wink, reaching for her wand.

"Well, yeah, but…why?"

"Because, then, you can do _this_. _Accio Lily's Socks_!" She flicked her wand out and watched as several pairs of socks zoomed from various corners of the room.

"Cool!" Lily watched amazed, staring at the socks in wonder. She turned to her mother, her face beaming with happiness. "Thanks," she muttered, more quietly.

Ginny grabbed her in a one armed hug. "You're welcome, honey," she murmured against her hair. "You're welcome."


	3. The Scamander Charm

**Shout it From the Rooftops**

**Ch. 3: The Scamander Charm**

**Pairing: Luna/Rolf (Ravenclaw)**

**Prompt(s): wooden, ice, lights.**

**Warning: AU**

**Written for the wonderful Lara1221, as a prize for the Mix it Up Comp.**

_*Prompts come from a list of many random prompts I made. I just grabbed the ones I thought I could make into a drabble._

Rolf swirled the last of the drink in the glass, enjoying the clinking of the ice on the side, and threw it back, wincing as it burned the back of his throat. He slammed the small glass onto the wooden counter of the bar and motioned for the bartender to refill it.

With a heavy sigh, the poor man did just that.

Rolf had lost track of time, and the number of drinks he'd had, but from the buzzing in his head, he knew he wouldn't be getting out of bed tomorrow.

As he received his next drink, his eye caught on a figure making their way to the bar.

Her blonde hair was almost white, but not in the unnatural, unattractive way. It shone under the warm lights overhead, and her blue eyes cast over him, scanning the room, causing a shiver to run down his back. They were piercing, pale, like everything else about her. Her skin was milky and looked so soft, he almost had to stop himself from touching her as she slipped onto the stool next to him.

He flashed a grin at her that had been known to make women practically melt when they saw it. She looked at him, confused, and looked away to order a fruity cocktail.

What? The girl was really as icy as she appeared! She hadn't fallen for the infamous Scamander Charm, but oh well. He wasn't one to give up easily. He smirked to himself and turned to her.

"Hello, how are you, darling?" he drawled slowly, flashing another grin. He looked at him.

"Fine, thanks." She took a long sip of her cocktail. Good Lord, did this girl not know how to carry on a conversation.

"So, why are you here?" he asked, taking a wild stab. She shrugged.

"My friend, Ginny, thinks that I'm lonely. She told me to go out to a pub and 'meet some people.'" She put down her drink to curl her long fingers into air quotes. He laughed quietly.

"Yeah, my father thinks I should 'meet some people' too," he sighed, taking another gulp of his drink.

"Well, at least you know he loves you," He could feel her bright eyes on him, but he couldn't look at her. They were too wise, too pitying at the moment. He shrugged, not convinced.

"Sure, I guess,"

"You guess?" he sighed.

"Well, I – he's always _pushing_. It's never enough for me to do one thing right. For him, it has to be everything." He flicked his eyes up to hers, and found them drilling into his again, and quickly looked down.

"Well, parents always do that," she mused, her eyes now looking off into one of the large lights overhead. "They always want their child to do better than they did, which makes them push them until they break."

Rolf stared at her for a few seconds before he started to laugh.

"You know, you're too wise for your years," he said as he got himself under control and saw her looking at him, bewildered. "But I fell this is the beginning of a great friendship." He shot her a teasing wink, and felt an odd sort of pride as a faint, pale pink colour blossomed over her cheeks.


	4. May I Have This Dance?

**Shout it From the Rooftops**

**Ch. 4: May I Have This Dance?**

**Pairing: Cedric/Cho (Hufflepuff)**

**Prompt(s): hand, smile, "Merlin's beard,"**

**Warning: Apologies if Cho seems a bit OOC. Tried my best…**

**Written for the wonderful Lara1221, as a prize for the Mix it Up Comp.**

_*Prompts come from a list of many random prompts I made. I just grabbed the ones I thought I could make into a drabble._

He adjusted her hand in the crook of his elbow, glancing down at her. She caught his eye, and looked away quickly to say hello to Potter and his date, but not before he caught the blush that tinted her olive coloured cheeks. He smiled slightly to himself.

While Potter and Krum's dates were dressed in vibrant colours of periwinkle and pink, Cho was dressed in gold, and he couldn't imagine her in anything else. It shimmered around his feet as he drew her closer.

The music started to play and he smiled down at her again, freeing her hand from his arm and pulling away, to hold out a hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, grinning as she blushed again.

"Cedric…" she muttered, shooting a self conscious glance at the other couples.

"What?" he asked, grinning wider.

"I sort of _have_ to dance with you…It's non-negotiable," she muttered again, her deep, dark eyes flicking up to meet his.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't hurt to ask, does it?" he raised an eyebrow, and placed his hand on her waist, encasing hers with one of his.

She shook her head slowly, smiling slightly. "Merlin's beard," she breathed in his ear as they twirled. He laughed quietly, focusing on the rhythm of the music and the pattering of her pulse against his hand.

Being with Cho wasn't like being with other people. Others described a relationship like a whirlwind, or an ocean, but with her it was more of a spring breeze, or a rippling pond.

It was clear, pure and tentative.

She still acted as if they'd only been together for a week or so, blushed at his comliments, or when he did nice things for her.

And he loved it.

He knew he could have most of the girls in the school, if he had really wanted to, but Cho was a girl after his own heart.


End file.
